Opposites Don't Attract
by symmetryiseverything8
Summary: Question: What happens when the students of DWMA meet their opposites? Answer: The school comes crashing down. Question: How in the world can Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki get rid of the opposites and save the school? Answer: I guess you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Don't Attract

Chapter 1

Death the Kid took exactly 8 minutes to comb his hair. He brushed his teeth for exactly 88 seconds. It took him 8 minutes to pick out his clothes, 8 minutes to make breakfast, and 8 minutes to eat his breakfast.

He looked at the clock. 8:00 am. "Liz, Patty," he called. "let's go." He walked out the door with his twin pistol partners ((say that 3 times fast)) following him.

"Kid," Liz complained. "We're late again."

"Only by a few minutes," was Kid's reply. The trio walked from the home through Death City until they reached the stairs going to the DWMA ((Death Weapon Meister Academy)). They climbed the stairs and walked into the school. They were met by a man with red hair.

"Good morning Maka's Dad," Patty said cheerfully.

"You're late Kid, class has already begun." Spirit moved back a bit so the three could get through. He then walked out the door and down the stairs.

A minute later, Kid, Liz, and Patty had made their way to Professor Stein's classroom. Upon entering, they were met with a death glare from the professor but he was in the middle of dissecting a rare bird and continued on with his lecture on how dangerous the bird's beak was.

The trio settled down in their seats and watched Professor Stein as he attempted to coax the tongue of the bird out. It was green and covered in bumps. Many ew's made their way around the room.

Maka Albarn glanced over at Kid. _Late again,_ she thought. She looked over at her partner, Soul Eater. He had a bored expression on his face. _He's as bored as ever. _Maka then looked over at Black Star and Tsubaki. She was calmly explaining to him why it would be a bad idea to fight the bird but he obviously wasn't listening. Maka sighed. _That's Black Star for you._

"Oh, I completely forgot," Professor Stein said, interrupting Maka's thoughts. "Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki. Please meet Lord Death after school in the Death Room." He then continued on his dissection.

Soul gave Maka a look that said _What did we do?_ She shook her head, indicating she didn't know.

_Must be a mission,_ she mouthed. Her partner nodded.

Once class had ended, all 7 students walked to Lord Death's room together.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Lord Death said in his cheery voice.

"Good afternoon, Lord Death, sir," Maka said.

"Hello, Father," said Kid.

"So why'd you call us here?" Black Star said, his hands behind his head.

"I have a mission for all of you."

"Is it so difficult that you need all of us? I think just me would be enough."

"No, no. This is a very dangerous mission and I'll need all of you for it. It will take a few days to accomplish but do not worry, you are excused from missing class."

"How long should it take, sir?" Maka questioned.

"Hmm, what do you think, Sid?" Everyone turned around to face Sid, who hadn't been standing there when they walked in.

"Sorry for intruding, sir." Sid said.

"It's okay. Why are you here? Did you find out some information on the you-know-what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good! You can tell them once I explain the mission." To Maka he said: "I believe it will take about 3 days. If you hurry, maybe only 2."

"And what would this mission be, Father?" Kid asked.

"There is a dangerous witch in a town a day away if you walk. She has made a device, a mirror to be exact to be used to turn the world into a war."

"What does this mirror do?" Soul asked.

"Sid will explain it to you."

"The mirror is called an Anti-Personality Mirror," Sid explained. "If you look in it, a person with the opposite personality as you will walk out. It also works as a mirror so the person who comes out is a mirror image of yourself. The witch is hoping lots of people will look at the mirror and start fights with their opposite personality self, thus causing wars around the world."

"So it is very important that you do not look at the mirror." Lord Death concluded.

"What about the witch?" Maka asked.

"According to what we've found out, she has a set of special glasses so when she looks in the mirror, nothing happens." Sid explained.

"Also," Lord Death added. "there is a giant and dangerous maze before you reach her lair. The monsters are very challenging so for all of you to be in peak condition to fight this witch, I advise you to all stay together."

"Understood, Father." Kid glared at Black Star.

"Yeah yeah, don't go off on your own." Black Star rolled his eyes.

"One last thing. We do not know who the witch has allied herself with so be wary of everyone you meet."

"Yes, sir."

"You may go. Good luck." And with that, everyone exited the Death Room and hurriedly left the school.

"I can use Beelzebub and Maka and Soul can use their motorcycle, but how will Black Star and Tsubaki get there?" Kid asked.

"I can run." Black Star said simply. Kid shrugged and held out his hand. His skateboard, Beelzebub, appeared out of his hand. Soul ran off to grab his motorcycle.

A few minutes later, when everyone had reassembled in front of the school, everyone took off. Kid riding his skateboard with Liz and Patty in weapon form, Soul driving his motorcycle with Maka clinging to his back, and Black Star running alongside them with Tsubaki also in weapon form.

Lord Death watched them leave from his tall mirror in the Death Room. "Good luck, all of you. You will certainly need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey i guess ill try to update this every weekend but im a bit lazy so sorry if it doesnt get out on time. Thanks to you guys who have favorited this story or reviewed it. The more reviews i get the more often I might post!

Chapter 2

Soon after the group left the city, they were met by a huge forest. They continued forward without any hesitation. After about an hour of running/riding, Kid suddenly stopped. Soul just about ran over him with the motorcycle. "Why'd you stop so suddenly?!" he yelled. Kid just pointed ahead. Soul moved his head so he could see past Kid. Soul's nose started to bleed.

"What?" Maka asked, straining to get a better view. "I don't see anything."

"Wahoo! Look at those girls!" Black Star said.

"Girls? Where?"

"C'mon, Maka," Soul said. "Don't tell me you don't see those beautiful-"

"-and half naked." Kid added.

"-girls up ahead."

"I don't see anyone," Tsubaki remarked. "Are you sure they're really there?"

"Of course they're there! Do you think I'm imagining things?!"

"Patty and I can't see any girls either." Liz commented.

"Wait," Maka suddenly said. "Imagining things..." She gasped. "We must be in-" but she stopped short.

There in front of her, was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He had long, blonde hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. He was leaning casually against a tree and wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. He was staring off into the distance ahead of him, as if waiting for someone.

"Do you guys see the extremely hot guy too?" Liz said, her and her sister now in human form.

"Yes," Maka and Tsubaki said in sync.

"No," Kid frowned. "I just see really pretty girls."

Soul nodded. "No guys here."

"Weren't you going to say something, Maka?" Black Star asked, his eyes not moving from what he saw. Opposite of the girls, Kid, Soul, and Black Star saw a bunch of girls wearing very low shirts and short, tight denim shorts. There were three of them, and they all had very long hair. One had black hair, one had blonde hair, and one had red hair. They were standing in front of a tree and casually chatting.

Maka frowned. "I-I don't remember." The boy flipped his hair and all four girls squealed. He finally seemed to notice them. He turned his head and smiled sincerely. The boy beckoned them closer with his finger. In a daze, the girls walked forward towards him.

"My name is Daniel," he said in a voice that made Liz shiver with pleasure. "And who might you be?"

"Single!" Liz said immediately. Daniel laughed. All the girls smiled at him.

"Such lovely girls. Would you like to come see my collection?" They all nodded and followed him through the woods.

"Where are they going?" Kid said, his trance momentarily broken. "We shouldn't be separated!"

The three girls walked over to the boys. The one with black hair gently lifted Kid's chin so he was looking straight at her eyes.

"Don't worry about them," she purred softly. "My name is Madeline and your friends will be perfectly save with Daniel." Kid visibly relaxed.

"We want to make sure you three adorable boys have a boatload of fun with us!" The red-head said to Black Star. She ruffled his hair in a playful manner. "My name's Maggie by the way."

"I'm Mary," the blonde said to Soul, caressing a finger down his cheek. "You guys won't let three unarmed girls wander alone in a scary forest now would you?"

Soul shook his head, not moving his eyes from the girls'. Mary took his hand and the two of them walked off in the opposite direction Maka's group went. Madeline and Maggie followed with Kid and Black  
Star.

The six of them walked for a few minutes until they came to a beautiful lake. "How about we all go swimming?" Maggie asked cheerfully. All three boys nodded in unison.

"We'll go change," Madeline winked. "No peeking, okay?"

Kid, Black Star, and Soul stood in the exact same spot until the three girls returned. They all wore matching black and white polka dot bikinis. Madeline took Kid's hand again and jumped into the lake with him. The others followed. Madeline gently put her hand on Kid's cheek and tilted his head up so he could see her smiling at him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so cute!" she said quietly in his ear. Kid's face turned beat red.

He focused on her pale blue eyes but somehow managed to focus on her eyelashes instead. He counted them. 1, 2, 3, … Then he counted the other side. 1, 2, 3, 4, …

All at once, Kid's head cleared. He blinked.

"Is something wrong, Kid?" Madeline asked worriedly. Kid frowned. I never mentioned my name, he thought. And her eyelashes...one side has five more than the other! Kid stared at her in horror. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't even symmetrical! Realization dawned on him. Maka was trying to tell us something. Probably where we are. I have to find Maka and ask her! We might all be in danger!

He turned to look at his friends. Black Star and Maggie were jumping from high tree branches into the water and splashing Soul and Mary, who were a bit too close to each other, chatting. Well, Mary was the one chatting. Soul was staring at her and nodding every few seconds. Kid looked back at Madeline, who was staring at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked. But her voice wasn't the beautiful and gentle voice he heard earlier. It sounded almost like a man's voice. Slowly, right before Kid's eyes, Madeline transformed into a beast. Her face grew chiseled features, making her look like a rock. Her hands and feet now had hair, her nails grew and turned green. Her hair moved. No, Kid thought. Her nails are snakes and she has spiders in her hair.

Indeed that was true. Madeline's pupils turned red, her teeth grew sharp like knives. She fattened out around her stomach area. She snarled. "You have broken the spell! I have no choice but to kill you!" Kid's eyes grew in horror. He quickly leaped out of the water and ran as fast as he could back the way they had come, Madeline hot on his trail. He finally reached the spot where they had spotted the girls and hopped on Beelzebub, which he had forgotten. He sped away, in the direction Maka and the others went. If only I had Liz and Patty, Kid thought bitterly. That thing would be dead by now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kid rode on his skateboard as fast as he could, trying to get away from the she-demon. He quickly came upon a house with skulls decorating the outside. _Maybe Maka went in here, _he thought and ducked around the back of the house. He held his breath as the creature chasing him ran by. He breathed out. _She didn't see me._

Kid looked at the house he hid behind. It was old, vines sprouting out of the bricks and the roof had many holes in it. Laying around the perimeter and hung from the roof were dozens of skulls. Some had spiders crawling through the eye sockets and others held baby birds. Kid left his skateboard in the back and walked to the front of the house. The door looked like it was going to fall off its hinges and the color was a faded red. The windows around the door were cracked and fogged so Kid couldn't see inside.

Kid took a deep breath then carefully opened the door. Surprisingly, it didn't squeak. He took a few steps forward and gaped at the inside of the house. It was dark. Broken shades covered the windows. The inside was horrendous; bugs crawling everywhere, vines tangled around all the furniture, spider webs in every corner. It looked like a haunted house.

The young shinigami looked straight ahead. He could see light from the next room over. He tip-toed across the floor, careful not to tread on any insects. Kid stopped outside the door and pressed himself against the wall next to it. He listened carefully.

"So, you like?" It was Daniel. Kid heard a giggle; it was Patty.

"It's nice!" She exclaimed.

Kid peaked around the door frame. They were in a kitchen. Maka and Liz were gazing adoringly at Daniel. Patty was dancing all around the room and giggling happily. None of them were blinking. Since Kid had broken the "spell" he saw Daniel for what he truly was. Horns poked out of his messy, brown hair. He had red, hungry eyes and when he smiled Kid could point out his fangs. His nails were very long; they looked like knives. Mangled hair grew all over his body, even out of his ear. Kid shuddered. He had to get Maka's attention somehow without drawing the attention of Daniel.

As Kid thought of a plan, he listened to the conversation in the next room.

"I'm also a doctor," (Daniel)

"What?! No. Way." (Patty)

"Yep. I even do plastic surgery." (Daniel)

"Oh wow!" (Maka)

"But I doubt you'd ever need it. You girls are pretty enough."

"Thank you…" (Liz)

"If you girls ever need a doctor, I'm right here." (Daniel) Kid heard a giggle and a gasp and wondered what had happened. He peaked around the corner. Liz was in Daniel's arms and his face was close to hers. Kid snapped. He ran into the room and kicked Daniel in the face, who dropped Liz in surprise.

"Kid! How dare you!" Maka yelled.

"Maka! C'mon look closely at that thing!" Kid desperately tried to get Maka to break the trance.

"That thing?! Are you talking about Daniel?!"

"Yes!"

"Kid, is something wrong with you? Where's that girl you were with earlier?" It was Liz. She had gotten up and was helping Daniel off the floor. Luckily, Daniel was too dizzy to focus on Kid at the moment.

"Uh," Kid tried to think of things that would break Maka out of her spell. "You failed your exam!"

"What exam?"

_That didn't work. _"Soul's in trouble!"

"So what?"

_Sorry Soul… _"Uh…your dad said he wants to talk to you. Something about a new wife."

Maka snapped. "What?!"

_Yes! _Kid thought. "I was joking. Look at Daniel!"

Daniel, now realizing what was going on, focused his gaze at Kid. He rushed towards him. Kid braced himself, but he never needed too. Maka had punched Daniel in the nose. "You demon!" Kid took the chance and kicked Daniel in the stomach. He flew backwards and hit his head on the freezer. He slid to the floor, unconscious.

Kid turned to Maka. She looked pissed. She glared at him, and then her eyes softened. "Thanks a lot, Kid."

"No problem."

"Speaking of problems." Maka looked at Daniel. "We have a big one."

"Where are we?"

Maka turned to face Kid. She had a serious look on her face. "We are in what's called Lust Illusion Forest."

"Lust Illusion Forest?" Liz asked. She and Patty had gotten free of the trace when Maka had yelled "You Demon!"

"It's a forest where you hallucinate and see demons as handsome guys and beautiful girls. You fall in love with them then they eat your soul."

"Oh," was all Liz said. "Where's Soul and Black Star by the way?"

"They're still with the other demons. I didn't know how to break their trance so I came to find Maka first. Where's Tsubaki?" Kid said. Liz shrugged.

"She left," Patty said.

"Where?"

"She didn't say."

"Well let's go down to the lake anyway and see if we can free the other two idiots. Maybe Tsubaki already is down there." The four of them exited the house. Kid ran around to get his skateboard and rode it as the girls ran behind them.

Sorry it's so short. I don't have any energy cuz I skipped lunch…anyway the next one will be longer I promise. And more actiony. And I'd like to include an OC that you guys come up with. So if you can fill this out in the comment box I'll pick one and have it in my next chapter. And you won't be a character who does nothing. You'll have some action.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Weapon (s):

Gets along best with (out of Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki):

Personality:

Anything else:

Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry I'm so slow….I procrastinate a lot…

I'll choose an OC for the next chapter. Please fill out the application at the end of the last chapter if you want your OC to be used. I'll only use one OC.

Please leave feedback; I sincerely appreciate it (even if it's criticism).

By the time the trio of girls and Kid had made it to the lake, it was getting dark. They could barely make out the silhouettes in the lake.

"Look!" Maka shouted. "Tsubaki _is _here!"

"And she's kickin' some butt!" Liz said enthusiastically. Patty laughed.

Tsubaki was trying to break the spell Soul and Black Star were under. She was attacking the girls but apparently the spell had more effect on the boys than anyone else. Tsubaki leaped up and kicked one of the girls in the face. She staggered back. It was too dark to tell who was who and how badly they were hurt, but even Maka and Kid could hear the distinctive sound of a nose breaking. Liz winced.

"That's gotta hurt."

"We should go help." Maka said, getting ready to dash to Tsubaki's side. Kid put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Let her do this. Let's get closer, but not interfere."

Maka opened her mouth to object but the sound of a scream prevented her from doing so. Everyone turned to see Tsubaki get punched in the cheek by her meister. She flew into a tree so hard the tree shook.

"That idiot," Maka said through clenched teeth. "When we're done here I'm going to-" Maka tensed. Kid stood perfectly still.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"We have company," Kid said shortly.

Slowly, everyone turned around. There, in her beastly glory, was Madeline. She was back, and more mad than ever. She snarled. The three girls took a tentative step back.

"It's nice to see you again, Kid," she said in a voice that made it clear she wanted to rip him to shreds.

Faster than any of them could move, Madeline took a swipe at Kid and he flew into a tree. He slid to the ground, limp. The claw marks on his cheek were deep and they dripped blood on the ground. Liz stifled a shriek.

"Liz, Patty, transform!" Maka shouted. Maka jumped to the side as Madeline lunged at her.

"Not to be mean, Maka, but have you ever handled a gun before?"

"Uh…no."

"This would be a great time for Tsubaki to show up with the boys and two dead monsters."

Madeline lunged at Kid and grabbed his neck. Maka and Liz were ready to sprint over and beat the heck out of the beast. She held up a warning finger. "I wouldn't take a step I if I were you."

"And what would happen if we did?" Liz asked defiantly.

"Try and see."

"Okay!" Patty said cheerfully and took a few steps forward.

"No!" Maka and Liz shouted.

Madeline grinned. She held up Kid and closed her hand around his neck. Kid's eyes remained closed but he gasped and clawed at the monster's hands to no effect.

That did it.

"PATTY!" Liz roared and held out her hand. Instantly, Patty was a pistol in her hand. Liz ran at Madeline and pointed the gun under her chin. She fired. Madeline fell back in surprise and let go of Kid. Maka ran over to make sure he was ok. Liz kept shooting. Madeline managed to dodge most of them. She got in for a close range shot and punched Liz square in the jaw. She fell to the ground.

Patty took a turn and tried to swipe Madeline off her feet. She anticipated the attack, however, and grabbed her leg. She lifted her up by her leg and slammed her down against the ground. Patty gasped for air.

Everyone was out of the count except Maka. Madeline closed in on Maka. She couldn't move back anymore. If she dodged an attack, Kid would get hit instead. She was pleading, praying Tsubaki would come and save her with Soul and Black Star in tow.

Madeline stretched out a hand towards Maka. She shut her eyes and braced for impact. It didn't come. What _did _happen was the sound of a scream so loud; Maka swore she'd go deaf. She carefully opened one eye. Madeline was still standing in front of her but she was _missing an arm. _Just below her elbow was a bloody mess. Something had cut off the monster's arm. And Maka had a good idea who did it.

"Hey, you can't die on my yet. What about me becoming a Death Scythe?" Soul asked, smiling. His right arm was a blade and was dripping blood.

"Soul!" Maka was so happy to see her partner, she practically hugged him. But she didn't, not in front of everyone.

"Don't forget about me!" Black Star said, standing behind Soul and supporting Tsubaki. Liz and Patty had gotten up and dragged Kid away from Madeline.

"Let's end this, Maka." Soul transformed into a scythe and Maka caught him. She spun him around. "Let's go!"

"Soul Resonance!" They both shouted. Soul glowed white and grew.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled and slashed the giant scythe right across Madeline's side. It went clear through the other side of the demon. Madeline screamed and disappeared, replaced by a floating, red soul. Maka hesitated to take it.

"Go ahead," Kid said, standing up. "You two destroyed her after all."

"Is everyone ok?" Maka asked, concerned.

"We're fine," Black Star replied. Tsubaki gave a small grin.

"So am I," Kid held a soaked cloth to his cheek. He was a bit paler than usual, but overall fine.

"Us too," Liz and Patty had a few bruises. Nonetheless, they looked satisfied.

Soul took the soul in his hand and dropped it into his mouth. "Now, onfu ta witfes lair!" He said while chewing. Everyone laughed and headed down a trail that went past the lake.

"Hey, what happened at the lake?" Liz asked Tsubaki.

"Once I finally managed to get Soul and Black Star to listen to me, they-"

"We totally annihilated them!" Black Star high-fived Soul.

"Figures." Maka said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4~

So sorry I couldn't post over the weekend; we had gone on a trip. Since today I had no school I decided to catch up. There will be a chapter Sunday (most likely).

Sorry if I use the OCs different then what you had thought. I think I'll use two of the ones you guys had given me and one of my own...might use others in later chapters. Thanks for submitting them by the way!

Black Star, Maka, and Kid walked ahead, following the trail past the lake. Their partners followed behind them. They had been walking for almost an hour now, and the only words they had spoken were "Watch your feet!" or "Snake!" Black Star was starting to fidget, being quiet for so long wasn't his specialty. But whenever he opened his mouth, everyone turned to shush him. He was getting irritated.

Finally, to Black Star's great relief, they reached a maze. It was made of trees and hedges that were well over double their height. They couldn't see anything past the plants. In front of them were three paths into the maze; a red tree in front of each path.

"Seems we found the maze," Soul commented. Maka nodded.

"All right let's have a race to see who can get to the other side first!" Black Star shouted. He took a step into the first path.

"But Lord Death said we shouldn't be separated in the maze," Tsubaki reminded him.

"He's just afraid of the snakes that are probably in here. The Great Black Star can overcome any obstacle!"

"He said there were dangerous monsters in here," Liz said nervously. "I-I think we should stay together."

Patty giggled. "Big sis is afraid!"

"You guys are too chicken. You know you'll lose so you won't even take the challenge. What wimps," Black Star said, a challenge in his voice.

"You're on!" Soul shouted.

"No we're not racing, Soul!" Maka said defiantly. But soul wasn't listening. He took a step onto the second path. Patty stepped on the third and final path.

"Patty!" Kid said. "You're not going to race too are you?"

"Yup yup!"

Just as Patty stepped on the last trail, the red trees rustled. Down climbed three kids. One stood in front of Black Star and Tsubaki, the other in front of Maka and Soul, and the last in front of Kid, Liz and Patty. The one in front of Black Star was a girl with wavy red hair and a long turquoise dress with a belt. She had brown eyes and held a slingshot. The one in front of Maka was a boy with long black hair tied in a pony tail and fierce, brown eyes. He wore a typical black yukata and sandals. A long katana was leaning against his shoulder, his left hand clasping the hilt. The last one was an average built boy holding two long swords at his side. He too had red hair, but it was short and shaggy. He had light colored skin and was pretty tall.

"Hi, my name's Kara!" The girl in front of Black Star said. She had a huge smile on her face and bouncing on the balls of her feet like she had too much sugar for breakfast.

"Ryota," the boy in the yukata said. He didn't look too thrilled to be standing there.

"Hey, I'm Genesis," the last boy said, smiling at Kid warmly.

"Another cute boy…" Liz said suspiciously. Genesis laughed.

"We aren't here to kill you," Ryota explained impatiently when he saw Maka get tense. "We're they guardians and protectors of the maze. It is our job to get visitors to the…ahem…end." He said the last part with a mischievous smile.

"What's at the end?" Maka asked cautiously.

"You have to go through to find out."

"Fair enough," Soul said.

"All right, hurry up, let's go!" Black Star shouted, running past Kara and into the maze. Kara and Tsubaki ran after him.

"C'mon Maka we can't lose to Black Star!" Soul grabbed Maka's hand and ran into the maze too. Ryota sighed and dutifully followed.

"Well let's get going," Genesis said, suddenly serious. "Can't leave you lot to die." He walked ahead and the others followed.

Black Star and Tsubaki's path had a lot of curves and turns. If it weren't for Kara, they would've gotten lost. Black Star didn't say it out loud, but he was silently thankful for the assistance of Kara. She led them around a particularly long bend and a monster was sitting in the middle of the path. It had the head of a woman and the body of a lion.

"Hello Mr. Sphinx," Kara said.

"Hello Kara-sama," it said back. "You know you need to answer my riddle before you can pass."

"Of course."

"A riddle?" Black Star asked.

"For you to pass you have to answer a riddle Mr. Sphinx asks you," Kara explained. "If you get it right, she lets you pass. If you get it wrong, she eats you whole."

"Here is your riddle:

_What walks on four legs in the morning_

_Two in the afternoon_

_And one in the evening?_

You have a time limit of 5 minutes to answer my riddle. You may only guess once."

"Hmm…" Kara thought.

"Man," Tsubaki said instantly.

"What?"

"Man," she repeated. "He crawls on four legs when he is born, two when he learns to walk, and three when he is old and uses a cane."

"Is that right Mr. Sphinx?"

"That answer is correct. Congratulations." The sphinx moved out of the way so they could pass.

"Wow how'd you know that Tsubaki?" Black Star asked as they continued running through the maze.

"I heard it once long ago," she said, proud of herself.

"Well it saved us," Kara said.

Over with Maka and Soul, Ryota led them through a straight path that was so thin they had to walk in a line. There were no turns or dead ends. Maka was slightly suspicious about their path but didn't say anything. If she had to, she'd fight Ryota. She looked at his soul. Her eyes widened. It wasn't an abnormally large soul, but for someone so serious and quiet, it was pretty big. He seemed to know what he was doing and had practiced for many years. Maka guessed he was a skilled samurai.

"Is it supposed to be this straight?" Soul said, voicing Maka's thoughts.

"The maze changes everyday. Some days all the paths are dead ends. Sometimes only one is perfectly straight, sometimes they all are. Sometimes all of them are like a corkscrew; twisting and turning until you come right back to the beginning. It depends on how the garden wants to grow." Ryota explained in a monotone voice.

"The garden has a mind of its own?"

"Of course it does," Ryota said as though they were idiots.

Suddenly, Ryota stopped. Maka didn't see them stop and ran into Soul. Soul watched as the samurai in front of him slowly slid the katana off his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked, not able to see beyond Soul.

"Demon," the samurai said simply. He took a few steps forward and stepped into a large circular field. Soul moved to the side so Maka could see. She gasped. The demon was all black. The only parts distinguishable were his beady red eyes and claws that reflected sunlight.

Soul crouched and got ready to transform but Ryota held up a hand. "I have this." He flew at the demon and in one slice, took off its head. He turned back around as the demon dissipated and its soul floated in the air. He ate the soul and continued walking as if nothing happened. Maka and Soul watched him, astonished. They had barely seen the strike.

"Well?" Ryota said once he realized they weren't following him. "Let's go."

Kid's group was full of secret trails and dead ends. If you didn't know where you were going, you would have fallen into the various traps the dead ends had to offer. Most of the secret trails were so small you had to have trained eyes to spot them. _I have to admit, _Kid thought. _I wonder where we'd be without Genesis. _

Many times, they came across small demons, which Genesis took out no problem. Kid hadn't need Liz or Patty the entire tour so far. He was quite impressed with the way Genesis handled his long sword. He swung it around effortlessly and with such speed the enemy was shocked when it realized it was going right through its body. Kid was amazed at his sword skills.

They walked the maze for so long that Kid started to wonder if they'd ever get out. It was pitch black soon enough. After a certain point, Kid couldn't see nor hear Genesis in front of him. He held out a hand and was startled to find he felt nothing. Genesis wasn't there. How were they supposed to get through the maze now?

Suddenly, Kid felt a presence behind his back. He whipped around, alarmed to find his partners not behind him. Instead, it was Genesis. He smiled. "Miss me?"

"Where are Liz and Patty?"

"Hmm? Oh," he shrugged. "I have no clue."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thank you all for reading~

And sorry guys, your OC's turn evil.

Oh maybe that should've been a spoiler…..

Please comment~

Oh and last time there was a sphinx named Mr. Sphinx and afterwards used the word "she". To clarify, the sphinx was a girl but her name was Mr. Sphinx. It's ironic.

Also, the last chapter was Chapter 5, not 4. Sorry for the mistake.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kid asked nervously.

"I don't know. They must have wandered off somewhere," Genesis smiled, his eyes glowing red. "They might die if they don't find us soon."

"They might die?!"

"Eh, well, more like they'll most likely die. No one has ever survived in here for longer than 24 hours."

"We have-"

"-to find them?" Genesis finished. "Oh no we don't. My job is to get _you _to the other side of this maze. Ms. Rome instructed me to."

Kid blinked. "Rome? As in that city in Italy?"

Genesis ignored the comment and walked ahead of Kid. Kid scrambled to keep up. He hoped he'd come across his partners along the way. If not…

_Don't think about it! _Kid told himself. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he never found Liz and Patty.

Maka kept a hand on Soul's shoulder as the night grew dark. They had been walking in a straight line for ages now. Would they ever get out of the maze?

Suddenly, Maka couldn't feel Soul's shoulder under her hand. _What? But I felt him just a second ago! His soul…I can't sense it! _Maka thought. She stopped and listened. She heard nothing. No breathing, no footsteps, no sandals shuffling on the ground. Maka was alone in the maze. The weird thing was, the trail went only in a straight line.

Maka started to panic. She started walking again. She heard a noise behind her and started running. A hand reached out behind her and grabbed her shoulder. Maka screamed and turned around.

"Must you scream?" It was Ryota. How had he gotten behind her?

"Ryota!" Maka panted. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Ryota released his hand. The black night blanketed his body so Maka could only see his eyes. They were no longer brown, but blood red. Maka took a step backwards. "Where's Soul?"

"That white haired dude? How should I know?" Ryota responded coldly. "Now if you want to live, follow me." He edged past her and continued on his way.

"But what about Soul?!"

The samurai shrugged. "Not my problem. My orders say to bring the scythe master out of the maze. No instructions were given to bring the sidekick."

Maka stood still, her eyes open wide. Ryota kept on walking, not caring that she wasn't following him. Finally, she followed him. _Soul…please come find us! _

Tsubaki sighed. The entire time, Black Star and Kara had been chatting about themselves. After they passed the sphinx, Tsubaki had been on edge. She was ready to transform at any moment if danger confronted them.

"Hurry Tsubaki!" Black Star called ahead. "We have to beat Soul and Kid!"

Kara smiled at her, a smile that didn't reach all the way to her eyes. "It's okay Black Star. She can take a break if she needs to."

"I'm fine," Tsubaki answered. It was getting dark; she really should catch up with her partner. She started to walk faster, and then started to run. _Where did they go? _She wondered frantically. _They were right in front of me!_

Black Star looked behind him. He couldn't see anything, let alone his partner. _What's taking her so long?_ He wondered. Kara saw him turn around and spoke to him: "It's all right; she's probably just taking a break. I'm sure she'll catch up with us soon."

Black Star turned back around. "Yeah you're-. Kara?" Black Star took a few tentative steps forward. He turned in a circle. "Did you run off?" Kara didn't answer.

"Helloooo?" he tried again, then realized he couldn't feel her presence. "Oh well, guess I'll beat Soul by myself."

And with that, Black Star ran off again, taking random turns and corners, not knowing where he was going but not caring either. He lost count of how many corners he turned, how many split paths he had taken.

He slowed to a walk. He had hit a dead end. He turned around to go back, when something caught his eye. Hungry, red eyes looked at him. Black Star took a step back and got ready to release his soul wavelength on it if it attacked.

"Relax," Kara said. "It's just me."

"Where did you come from?"

"Uh…so," she changed the subject. "You hit a dead end huh? C'mon I'll show you the way out." She turned back around and walked away from Black Star. After a moment, he followed, dozens of questions forming in his head. _Where was Tsubaki? Had she fallen into a trap? Where had Kara gone and where did she come from? How did she leave me in the first place? _

"Here we are," She said at last. "The end of the maze."

Black Star walked forward until he saw a lantern hanging beneath a red tree branch.

"Black Star!" It was Kid. Black Star looked to his right and saw Kid and Genesis. Liz and Patty weren't with them.

"Kid, Black Star!" This time it was Maka, who entered to the left of Kid. Ryota was in front of her, but Soul wasn't to be seen. "Wait, where's Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty?"

"Where's Soul?" Kid asked.

"All our partners. They're gone," Maka realized.

"Her lair is just up ahead," Kara said cheerfully to them all. She stood next to Ryota and Genesis, facing the three meisters. Behind them was a tall, black iron gate.

"Be on your best behaviors," Genesis said with a wink. All three guides touched the gate with the palm of their hand and it opened inward. They stepped back.

Kid, with a look at Maka and Soul, stepped forward past the gate. Maka followed nervously behind Black Star, who followed Kid. The gate swung closed behind them.

"Have fun," Ryota said, his red eyes fixed hungrily at the trio.

Then, they disappeared, leaving Kid, Maka, and Black Star to face the lair alone.


End file.
